


【锤基】黑道锤x警察基（番外）

by Strawberry0227



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry0227/pseuds/Strawberry0227





	【锤基】黑道锤x警察基（番外）

Loki完成了一天的工作，并没有换下警服，还从警局顺走了什么东西。  
回到家后，Loki扑到Thor怀里，吻上他的唇，轻轻啃咬，Thor用舌头撬开他的贝齿，灵活的和他的银舌头交织在一起。  
一吻毕，Loki拿出了什么东西，噼啪铐住Thor的双手，凑近他的耳朵：“你正式被逮捕了。”  
“今天怎么这么热情，我的小警察。”Thor轻而易举震开手铐，“你自己点的火。”  
Thor解开警服的扣子，揉上他胸前两个小小的红茱萸，Loki被刺激的猛抬头：“哈……轻，轻点。”  
Thor舔舔他的耳垂：“宝贝，我们玩点刺激的。”褪下蓝色的警服，修长的手指绕到后穴，挤了点润滑剂进去，冰冰凉的感觉让Loki一声闷哼：“嗯……哈……”  
Thor拿出一个小巧的东西塞入他的后穴，Loki感到有异物进入，不禁扭了扭屁股：“哈啊……这是，是什么？”“等会儿你就知道了。”  
Thor打开手机，舒缓的音乐慢慢飘了出来，这时Loki身体里的跳蛋微微震动起来：“呼哈……哈……唔嗯……”  
随着音乐节奏越来越快，跳蛋的频率也越来越快，越来越深，抵在他的敏感点上：“哈……快……快停下来……不，哈啊……不行了……”Loki抱紧了Thor，过激的快感使他脑子一片空白。  
Thor轻舔他胸前凸起的两点，突然一咬，这时音乐也到了最激烈的地方，双重的快感让Loki一下子达到高潮：“哈啊！哈……嗯……哈啊……哈……。”  
Loki软软的趴在Thor身上喘着气，Thor暂停音乐，拿来橡皮筋把他的头发梳成一个低马尾：“宝贝，不能只让你一个舒服啊。”  
Loki抚上Thor双腿间鼓起的地方，解开他的皮带，褪下内裤，手握住那根性器轻轻滑动几下。  
房间里的气氛变得越来越暧昧，原本揉动的动作变质成了套弄。听着Thor粗重的喘息从头顶上传出来，他低下头用柔软的嘴帮他套弄，叽咕叽咕的水声不绝于耳。  
Loki的嘴酸到不行的时候，Thor才把灼热的精液全部射进了他嘴里。  
那以往总是很清澈的眼睛里现在满是潋滟的水汽，双颊浮现着红晕，粘稠的白浊液体挂在了嘴角，Loki慢慢用舌头舔去。  
Thor把他抱回腿上，把跳蛋拿了出来，拿出来的时候一声“啵”让Loki羞耻的脸更红了，把脸埋在Thor颈窝里。  
Thor伸出一根手指头，顺着泥泞的穴口，指尖开始耸动。  
“哈啊……哈……进来……”Loki主动迎上去让手指进的更深一些，可这并不能让他满足，穴口收缩着想要更多。  
“进到哪里？警察先生可要诚实一点。”Thor的手指在穴里搅动，进出的频率越来越快。  
“呼哈……嗯……就是……哈……那里啊……哈啊……”Loki扭着纤细的腰肢主动迎合着。  
Thor轻咬他的耳垂，磁性的低音炮在他耳边环绕：“哪里啊？”坏心的把手指抽离。  
Loki快被体内燃烧着的欲火热哭了，两只眼睛都是水雾：“呜……好哥哥，我要你插进来……”  
Thor可见不得他哭，吻去他眼边的泪珠：“乖，不哭，给你。”猛的一下插了进去。  
Loki的哭腔瞬间转了调：“啊……哈啊……好……呼哈……粗……”  
Thor被的穴肉夹得舒爽到了极点，大开大合地耸动着腰身，低下头亲吻Loki。  
“嗯……唔……哈啊……慢，慢点……啊……哥哥……哈啊……”呻吟声断断续续地从互相啃咬的唇间漏出来。  
Thor故意放慢了速度，全部退出来，再慢慢全进入，Loki欲求不满的看着Thor，眼尾染上一抹红，一副难耐的神情：“哈啊……快些……啊……”  
“刚刚还要慢点的，小警察怎么能骗人呢。”Thor把他举起来，对准自己的性器猛的把他放下来。  
“哈啊！哈……好……深……呼哈……哈……嗯……顶，顶到了啊……哈啊……”顶到那一点让Loki全身微颤，  
Thor在那点上狠狠研磨：“乖宝贝，喊我的名字。”  
“啊……哈啊……Th,Thor……哈……好爽……啊……”Loki抱紧了Thor，Thor握上他的性器，上下套弄，下身也不停，如同打桩机一般。  
“哈啊……好快……啊……要，要坏掉了……呼哈……哈……”Loki的双手环住他的脖子，在他的背上胡乱抓挠，留下红红的抓痕：“啊……哈啊……要……要到了……呼哈……哈……”  
“Loki，嗯……我们一起……”Thor同时加快手上的撸动和腰身的进出，Loki再度被送上高潮，他颤抖着闭上眼，感受到一股烫人的精液射到体内的力道，整个人失控地抽搐着：“哈啊……到了！啊啊啊……”  
Loki整个人脱力的，软趴趴地靠在Thor身上还在微微喘着气：“哈……我饿了。”  
Thor亲吻他的发顶：“乖，我给你做，先去洗个澡清理一下。”Thor抱起Loki走向浴室。  
Thor把浴缸放满水，两个人泡在足够大的浴缸里。  
Thor把手指伸入Loki后穴，慢慢扣弄，把里面的白色的精液弄出来，Loki刚刚消下去的红晕再次爬上脸颊：“哈啊……你慢点……哈……”  
“不弄出来会生病的，我会心疼的。”Thor把手指又深入，轻轻抽动。  
“哈啊……别……啊……”Loki扭动着身体，试图把他的手指弄出来，却被指甲刮到内壁，更加刺激。  
“想要就自己坐上来动。”Thor在他的锁骨上种下一个小草莓，粉粉的很可爱。  
Loki身体烫的不行，欲望迫使他往Thor那儿靠，手握住他的性器慢慢塞入自己的后穴：“哈啊……好……大啊……呼哈……”  
Thor坐着一动不动，就等着身上的小警察自己动，Loki上下的动作越来越快，交合的穴口被拍打出了白沫：“啊……哈啊……你，你动……哈……动一动……哈啊……”  
Thor听话的动了，只不过跟着Loki上下，总是戳不到那一点，在周围徘徊。  
Loki双手撑在Thor胸肌上，早已散落的头发披在肩头，眼尾带着潮红：“呼哈……哈……那……那里……哈啊……戳……哈……戳一戳……”  
这次Thor没有折磨他，按他的要求，狠狠戳上那一点，Loki的呻吟声瞬间升了一个调：“啊……哈啊……好，好爽……哈……干我……哈啊……”  
等到Loki实在是累坏了，Thor才掌握主动权。  
指针指在8他们才“洗完澡”，Thor抱着累的不行的Loki出浴室，做饭给他吃。  
饿着媳妇的人晚上理所当然被拒之门外，使出浑身解数，并答应带他去一家新开的超好吃的布丁店才放他进去。


End file.
